Waiting for you
by adeadlyrose
Summary: It was a spring night when my hell began."...Sasuke" Ch 3:"...Have you came to Konoha with bonds besides hatred in mind?”
1. Chapter 1

_Thank for clicking on my story your kindnesses appreciate._

_**adeadlyrose**_

_**Naruto was not born from my tears and my sweat.**_

**Waiting For You :**Prologue **:Confused **

"Sasuke I don't know what to say anymore . What do you want me to say ? What ,haven't I said yet!" She raised her fierce emerald eyes to his onyx .This time he was the one who flinched.

"That I love you .I told you that 7 years ago ,and you left me on a bench .That you should come home. You did but, at what cost. How many times did Naruto have to risk his live before you returned. Do you have the slightest idea what you put us through . We needed you!"

She turned her head failing to hide her tears from him. Her back to him she lowered her voice ."You said you severed those bonds to become stronger **AND YOU COME BACK **!" Sakura faced him "All the feelings came back .The loneliness, the anger, the foolishness, the sorrow ,the sleepless night they all came back.

… I don't know what to do anymore." Sakura buried her head in her hands as the tears fell harder. He stood still his face unreadable.

Finding her voice , she whispered "I 'm fighting within myself and not one side is winning. I'm being torn and am not sure I trust myself. "She bawled softly .The tears were now falling with no restraint, unsaid words spilled out.

…"Sakura." He reached out his hand hesitantly, as if he would shatter her with the next move.

"Sakura" he muttered as his fingers brushed her arm. He hadn't seen her cry in ages and it was that ,that make him so cautious .

He muttered again her name as he placed his hand on her arm.

" **NO!" **she shouted pulling away

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his chest. She pounded against him , the front of his shirt clenched in her hand. With every hit he stood there caressing her hair whispering," I'm sorry ."

Slowly Sakura stopped struggling. With is calloused fingers he lifted her chin and pressed his lips on hers . She tried to pull back ,but he deepen the kiss .He pulled back only to kiss the forehead she often complained about .Feeling her body shake ,his lips then moved to kiss her trembling eye lids.

He opened his eyes to see her tear stained face uncertain . Her hands hung limp at

her side. She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze .Her lipped quiver before she started crying again. She arms snaked around his neck and she kissed him .She kissed him as if her whole world was falling apart and he was her last hope. He broke the kiss only to look her. The agony he always hid was there in his eyes,and she wanted nothing more then to take away his pain.

With a tear stained face ,she knew one side had finally given in ,and with that she clung tighter to him.


	2. A Birthday to Forget

_**Hello and Thank you for clicking upon my Fanfiction .This is my first multi-chapter story ,so I will thank you now for giving me a chance to share my story.**_

_**Kitty-**__World domination is strong today. I can feel it in my whiskers._

_**adeadlyrose -**__Kitty behave yourself. We have guests._

_**Kitty**__ - Guest you mean , slaves, peasants and or those who will be kneeling at my paws._

_**adeadlyrose -**__Kitty we've talked about this .From 8:00 am to 3:00pm I work on my stories, from 3:35pm to 12:30 am I plan my take over on this world .(Being immortal gives you plenty of free time mwa ha ha _**)**

**Kitty -** So what do you do for those 35 minutes?

**adeadlyrose - **I have my afternoon tea .But until I finish my jasmine tea with scones and take over the world …**Sasuke and Sakura ,and other Naruto characters, were not given life by my pen. (They belong to Masashi Kishimoto ).**

**Note: **In this story Pein attacked when they are twenty and Danzo isn't appointed Hokage yet.( Yeah I know Spoilers)

Chapter One: **A Birthday to forget **

Konaha Park was hidden under the flowers of spring . Blooms of all colors ,rose pink to lemon yellow ,floated through the spring breeze, landing everywhere, even on a bench where a young women sat. Sakura Haruno the 20 year old medical ninja was on her lunch break .The Hospital had been busy all day .The change in weather had villagers visiting the hospital at all hours. It also didn't help that right now the hospital was short staffed. But the biggest set the hospital faces is that its west wing is in rubble. Pein's attack cost the hospital a great deal of money , time for the repairs and our precious hokage.

'Tsuande-sama' Sakura thought sipping her water. She's still not out of her coma, the elders are already appointing a new permanent Hokage before the months end. Still she tried to push all that out of her mind. Today was her Birthday and for one day her thoughts would not be clouded by reality.

'Twenty already ."She couldn't help think with a small smile taking a another sip. It had been seven years since Sasuke left. Seven years of wondering and failed attempt .She still sees Sasuke ,from their last encounter ,unmistakably dangerous.

She dwelled on Sasuke for no more then a few seconds before slapping herself mentally. 'It no time to think about him. Today is my day of freedom. I'll finish my shift at the hospital and then I'll go celebrate with a night of wild judgment.' She tried encouraging herself through out the remainder of her lunch.

She was throwing her lunch into one of the park's trashcan when the hero of the village came running. Naruto had his bright orange jacket around his waist and sweat on his brow. "Sakura." He huffed finally reaching her. "Hi Naruto , what's up?" she asked wiping the crumbs off her hands . He was trying to catch his breathe . "Did you run all the way here from the construction site. Unable to speak he gave a tired knob. "Being a hero doesn't mean you have a longer lunch break." He panted .She gave him a chance to breathe before she said." What did you have to say to make you so exhausted." "Me and Hinata are going to be a little late tonight ,Hinata has to go visit her cousin, after work". He said. Sakura gave a warm smile and glanced at her watch "It alright ,Ill probably be late myself. Shizune is going to kill me if I don't get to the hospital soon. With that she started running .Before out of sight she faced Naruto . She shouted "Say hi to Tenten for me."

She was already out of sight to see Naruto shaking his head with a grin on his face. He chuckled one more time and headed to finish the reconstruction of the village .

"Sakura just in time." sighed the receptionist as soon Sakura walked into the building. "Mr. Nakamura is here for is the test results

and Mrs. Takeda arrived thirty minutes ago claiming her

appointment was at 12:45 pm ."

Sakura refreshing aura diminished at the thought of Mrs. Takeda.

"Alright thank you , Haruhi." she muttered as you glanced at the files Haruhi had handed her. In the stack there was a few familiar patients. 'Looks like Arashi is getting his cast off today and Konohamaru is in for a yearly check up.' She closed the reports and headed towards examination room one . She was able to hear Harhui wish her a "Happy Birthday" before entering Mrs. Takeda room .

Sitting on the hard waiting room chairs was heaven to Sakura's aching feet. She was tired to look at them but she knew her feet were swollen. They throbbed and if that wasn't enough, she was to exhausted to reduce the swelling. Her charka supply was low and she had another patient arriving in ten minutes. She considered pretending she was kidnapped but dismissed it as an idea resulting from her lack of sleep. Sakura loved helping others but working a 19 hour shift for the last week and a

half ,dealing with moody mothers and reckless kids, can plant schemes into ones head. Not that she carried out any of them, she acted perky and refreshed with her clients through plenty of times she thought of hiding in a closet and sleeping.

"Billboard brow." Ino took the seat next to Sakura looking just as tired .Her long platinum blonde hair was standing in all directions ,her medical suit was wrinkled and baby blue eyes had black circles. The one thing different between the two woman was that the blonde was smiling beautifully .

"Hey Ino." Sakura mumbled her temples were pounding ,rattling her brain. "You ready for tonight?" Ino said

The thought of the exciting ,loud night she was in for made them throb painfully.

"Can I take a rain check . I believe my head is going to explode, and when it does I would like to be able to pick of the pieces alone."

Hearing Ino giggle Sakura let a small smile show. "Here drink this ,it helps." Sakura opened her eyes to see a bottle of black tea in Ino hands.

"Don't worry my poison I slipped in isn't strong enough to kill" Ino

joked," its just enough to make you delusional so you'll sign all your life savings to your best friend."

Twisting the cap open, the pink haired ninja teased "I don't know why Hinata would want all that money."

She looked up to see her friends expression. Ino pretended to look shocked. "Fine ,my_** boyfriend **_will be _**supportive **_of my plans." She stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Ino-Pig isn't he out on a mission? "Sakura asked taking a mouthful of her tea. "He wont be back for another three days." The blonde sighed "Anyways Billboard Brow I got to go .They want me to close up the shop tonight ."

"Bye Ino and thanks for the tea." Sakura said lifting her tea bottle

Ino beamed and gave Sakura a hug .

She whispered in Sakura's ear "I'll pick you up at 7:30 and be sure to knock when you come to pick up the flowers." , she reminded before leaving.

Sakura practically ran out of the hospital when her overtime shift ended. 'A while go , I didn't want to leave know I running down civilians.' Sakura couldn't help but let out a giggle at this thought. She sprinted passed the Leaf Villages new buildings. "Almost everything is rebuild" she said to herself.

She knocked at the Yamanaka's Flower shop door. She peeked inside to see a garden of different flowers all bright and beautiful in their neon colored vases. 'Are those lilies and roses .They look amazing in that arrangement.'

Suddenly Ino appeared out of nowhere. She smiled as she unlocked the door. Her hair was wet and her make up was redone in an evening look. "Daisies was what you wanted right ."Ino handed over a small bouquet of daisies. Sakura nodded ,but Ino saw her looking at the arrangement of roses and lilies. "Hold on for one second." Sakura wasn't able to even nod before the door slammed in her face. The freshly painted door with colored window panned was beautiful ,but not when you almost lost your nose.

When Ino came out Sakura was thinking of how to repay Ino for almost losing her nose. But to her surprise Ino held out the arrangement in a crystal vase tied with pearl and fuchsia ribbons. "She'll like this one better."

Sakura tried to protest "I cant take it …its to expensive …Isn't it for a customer?"

Ino held out a hand to silence her friend "I'll pay for it, and don't worry I'll make another before the customer's pick up."

Sakura didn't know what to say so she hugged Ino and have her cheek a kiss. She let go and stood long enough to let Ino say" Hurry ,we are going to kidnap you at 7:30."She ran towards the hokage tower.

The building was quiet as Sakura rushed up the stairs two at a time. The building's red walls and new furnisher missed the ninja as she ran down the hall to the room. Sakura came to an abrupt stop at the dark wood door .She twisted the gold handle and entered the room. The room was empty .The only thing there was a green futon. On the futon was a legendary Saninn, the fifth Hokage, and Sakura's mentor. Tsuande was in her true form, a women in her fifties who dealt with great tragedies . Wrinkles were engraved in her skin ,and her expression was emotionless .Sakura felt like cursing the skies and beating the ground, yet she did not. Her master made her strong so that the tears she would shed would help her and those she cried for ,strong. Tsuande waking from her coma was based on Tsuande's will and Sakura knew it.

Sakura walked past her teacher and replaced the withering daffodils with the beautiful vase. She then sat down crossed legged by her hokage. "The village misses you, its growing again. The hospital is crazy." Sakura wasn't sure how long she sat there talking to Tsuande but she felt peaceful the whole time. She was interrupted by the door being pushes open slowly.' Shizune is probably here to kick me out. She doesn't want me to annoy the hokage with my chatter even in her current state.'

Sakura turned "I'm leaving ,don't worry Shizune, I don't want to be locked in for the night." Sakura chuckled as she looked up to see her fellow medic-nin.

What she saw instead made her eyes widen. Her screams were frozen in her throat .Her heart stopped beating for what felt for eternity. All time stopped . There stood a man with raven hair blood red eyes, porcelain skin dressed in all black with his muscular chest shown, bandages hid his forehead and arms. The man who Sakura trained for ,to one day bring back stood right in the doorway. The same dangerous , and attractive man who Sakura never forgot, was no more than three meters away.

… "Sasuke."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. This is dedicated to all my readers but especially : _**MyinnerNinja ,Sakura 8D ,YouHadMeeAtHello bascketballangel127, Pouncey **_

_(Love you guys for all your support __**3 =^^=**__)_

_Anyways please Review (I have cake and Tea) and thank you greatly for reading _"Waiting for you"

_-adeadlyrose_


	3. Hello to You

**Thank you for clicking my fan fiction .I'm sorry about the delay ,so I will make it up to you by adding a bonus story later today. please enjoy and this chapter is dedicate to all my reviewers ,especially** _**bascketballangel27**_

**Note: I am not able to own Naruto (Maybe soon after I take over the world) All characters belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto. **Once again enjoy ,while I go eat milk and cookies.^.^

_Chapter Three __**:**_**Hello to You **

"…Sasuke ."

Fear ,rage sorrow ,and joy chocked my voice. 'Why is he here? Am I going insane? It can't be him ,there is no possible way ?'Yet there he was .Taller from the last time we fought him, he look ominous.

He was a predator ready for the kill, silent ,waiting for the prey to make the first move and try feebly to escape .But just like all the victims in the animal kingdom I was paralyzed by so many emotion, survival being the strongest.

If he wanted a battle ,my chance of winning and surviving ,if murder or revenge was his goal ,was slim.

He looked straight into my eyes. "Sakura" His charka had me pinned to my spot , "its been a long time."

I just stood there ,not a word coming out . He notice my reaction and gave what I believed was a laugh ."I'm not here to fight you ."He released my gaze .

The knot in my throat loosen. I swallowed dryly before talking.

"I am not foolish enough to fight you. Besides if you wished to kill me you would have already. You are not one to play with your food."

He looked at me once more. He thought for a while before saying. "Not soft spoken are you." I ignored the comment and went to sit by Tsuande futon. "Sasuke can you pass me the brush." I pointed to the small table .I felt him at my back "You turn your back to me, are you a fool or confident." I held out my hand .He placed the brush in it.

"Neither," I ran the brush through Tsuande's white hair ,"you clearly aren't here to battle so I must ask why are you here?

He didn't answer , I put down the brush and turned to him this time not meeting his eyes. "Sasuke you don't waste your breathe on useless words."

"You're not scared ?"He asked bored.

"Actually I'm terrified ."I answered truthfully," But my curiosity seems to over power that right now. Have you came to Konoha with bonds besides hatred in mind?"

"Why are you curios about bonds ,when your goal is in reach ?"he gazed out the window as he moved closer to me.

I could feel his warmth and decided to pick up the brush." You once said that hatred is all you feel ,do you still feel this way?" In a cold voice he answered yes.

I nodded and went back to brushing my mentor's hair. He once again asked the questioned." Why aren't you trying to capture me."

"You will disappear the moment I try."

He accepted my answer ."I came only to see the last sannin before she dies like the others."

The brush fell out of my hands. I had to use all my restraint so I wouldn't try ending the last of the Uchiha Clan. "Sasuke what is the real reason you've come ?"I muttered behind clench teeth.

"You don't believe me?" He smirked

"No." I rose from my teacher's side, yet I didn't move. In a flash he was right behind me. He whispered in my ear. "Could it be that you don't have enough charka to stop me?"

I shuddered "You've known that from the beginning .The moment you entered this room you knew you had little chance of confinement. Are the Anbu Black Ops not fun to play with anymore?"

He glared and growled " I gave them the slip a few minutes ago ."

In an instant the door flew open .A squad of Anbu flooded the room. I was pushed against the wall, my breathe knocked out.

Suddenly the room was obscured by chocking black smoke. I could hear the clash of kunai knifes and the pounding of feet. The window was thrown open ,the cool night air rushing in, and the footsteps faded. As the smoke evaporated I crawled my way to Tsuande.

'She's safe .'I sighed in relief .That relief didn't last long I began to shake, recalling what happen .'Sasuke is back' and with that I vomited on the carpet floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura you alright ."Ino stood in front of me. "Yeah ."I forced a smile. She didn't buy it and sat next to me. "Do you wanna go somewhere else. I was confused for a while but finally understood what she was saying. She thought that I might hate the club's loud music .I took a sip of my sweet drink and smiled. "I'm just a little tired ."I tried to reassure her .She didn't believe it but decided not to push the subject further .I couldn't tell her the truth.

After I cleaned up the room an bird masked Anbu appeared in front of me. "You are not to tell anyone of what has happen tonight Haruno Sakura." He then disappeared like he came, a spirit of the wind. If the warning enough I 'm not sure if I want Sasuke's return to be known at the moment.

"Sakura!"

Naruto came running from the dance floor with Hinata holding his hand.

"Hi Sakura ."Hinata giggled flustered .Naruto started spinning her to the table. Seeing her lilac dress spin with her I smiled honestly for once that night. Naruto stopped twirling her as she reached the table. She slide into the purple leather booth. "Happy Birthday Sakura ."She reached over to hug me. Hinata hug made me relaxed ,she always had that effect, or maybe it was her lavender perfume. I still can't figure it out .

Naruto reached over Hinata to plant a kiss on my head. "Happy Birthday." He grinned ."Thank you ."I answered. "Not yet Sakura." They replied .From underneath his discarded jacket he brought out a basket tied with red ribbon. "Don't worry ,Hinata picked it out ,I just emptied the frog for it." he laughed hugging Hinata from the waist. "Go ahead and open it" She stuttered noticing my hesitation .

I pulled the ribbon .Bottles of all colors each tied with a ribbon. A bubble bath set complete with salts and candles . "You could use them after a long day at the hospital."

"Thank you I'll be sure to use it when I get home." I placed it under my sweater that I took off early. "Sakura it doesn't cure hangovers." Ino grinned taking another sip of her drink. "I can handle alcohol unlike you." I playfully punched her . "All right you win" she nodded " so lets toast to being dateless tonight." We both raised our glasses .

"That's NOT FAIR." Hinata whined pretending to look mad. Not even a second passed by before we all busted out laughing . "Sorry Hinata ,but it looked like Naruto's gone ." She blushed red. "He went to go get us drinks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Hyuuga not going to make it." Temari ,Ino ,Hinata ,Haruhi from work ,where sitting in the booth eating some salty pretzels."

Hinata answered "She was ready to go but Neji caught a cold as well. She said she'll try to make it next time and to wish you a happy birthday." She directed the last comment towards Sakura .

Temari spoke "I was looking forward to seeing her .We just came back from Suna and Nara had to speak to Neji about something ."She took another handful of pretzels. "Where are the kids anyways ,Temari?" Ino wondered.

"Shikaku and Yoshino wanted to see them ,so we all decided that they would spend the night at grandma and grandpa's." She shouted as the music became louder. Temari stole a look at Shikamaru and then at her wedding band, a little smile on her lips.

I tried to shake THAT feeling off. I didn't need the feeling to come back . I had enough on my mind right now. My head was already busy with the thought of Sasuke .I didn't want to be reminded of old wounds and childhood fantasy. I laughed bitterly to myself. "Looks like another birthday clouded by Sasuke .I rose my glass to the moon. 'you never give me a peaceful birthday, huh.'

================================================================ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo================================================================

_**I appreciate you reading "Waiting For You" Chapter Three, greatly. Please review and vote on my Poll ;it will make my day. **_

_**(Alright I guess I have to use bribery then ,I'll promise you a cookie)**_

_**-adeadlyrose =^^=**_


End file.
